


I do, too

by tifasugar



Series: Never give up on you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mucho smut, SMUT PORQUE SÍ, Smut, Spoilers season 7, Y MÁS SMUT, y algo de fluff pero meh
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: "Keith fue a por él cuando todos le daban por muerto. Dos veces. Tres si contamos en la que de verdad estaba muerto. Keith estaba siempre que le necesitaba. Keith no dejaría de estar nunca, lo sabía, no hacía falta hablarlo porque era más que evidente, las palabras se las llevaba el viento y Keith le demostraba su amor y lo mucho que le importaba en cada decisión que tomaba. Y no dependía, llevaba su vida propia con La Espada de Marmora, pero siempre que le necesitase, ahí iba a estar.Y no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento.Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad."Shiro POV





	I do, too

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo abrir los enlaces en otras pestañas o la misma, pero abrirlos al fin y al cabo.  
> De verdad, hacedme caso.
> 
> No es necesario haberse leído la primera parte pero bueno, nunca está de más y es Keith POV

Sentía las mejillas cansadas de tantas sonrisas como esbozaba, algunas más honestas que otras. Agradecía tener a Krolia cerca, ya que mucha de la atención se centraba en ella que prácticamente respondía a todas las dudas que se le planteaban. Pero si de algo tenía que estar agradecido era de la mano de Keith en la suya. No se le escapaban las miradas seguidas de sonrisas tensas, no se le escapaba la decepción ensombreciendo el semblante de más de una mujer que se le aproximó con ojos brillantes, (tanto a él como a Keith), y algún que otro hombre. Sabía de primera mano que él y Adam no eran los únicos homosexuales de la guarnición y al haberse hecho de conocimiento general que no eran pareja, bueno, parecía que había más de un interesado.

Respiró hondo en un largo suspiro, deseando irse a dormir cuando escuchó risas y vítores del lateral de la amplia estancia en la que estaban. Reconoció la canción que sonaba de fondo, de hacía varios años antes de la misión kerberos incluso. Y su boca se amplió en una sonrisa, esta vez sincera, al ver a Lance tararear mientras sacaba a una azorada Allura a bailar con suaves y  _ cercanos _ movimientos de cadera, una de sus manos en la espalda de la alteana, pero bien abajo. Shiro se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar la letra con tanta exactitud y si no hubiera visto a Keith con el rabillo del ojo observarle con una ceja alzada no se habría dado cuenta de que la  [ estaba cantando ](https://youtu.be/44i6uNNzQXM) más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Sonrió sin esconder el sonrojo, ofreciéndole su otra mano al moreno aún canturreando la canción. En respuesta, abrió los ojos apartándose, negando frenético, soltándole la mano por primera vez desde que se la dio en la terraza para hacer un gesto de negación con ellas. 

Poco sabía Keith que Lance se meneaba en su dirección, agarrándole un brazo cuando más despistado estaba, sosteniéndole como sostuvo a Allura. A pesar de que miró a Shiro en busca de ayuda y que le espetó un “ _ qué se supone que estás haciendo” _ , Lance le llevó en unos cuantos pasos igual de sensuales que los que dio con Allura. Shiro rió en una carcajada sonora, Krolia los miraba con media sonrisa, tirando de su uniforme e inclinándose hacia él.

—¿No se llevaban mal? 

—Es uno de sus momentos estrechando lazos, déjalos, ya se lo quitará Keith de encima en uno o dos segundos más.

—Shiro —El tono en la voz de Krolia le hizo mirarla un tanto alerta. Se encontró con sus ojos violetas, serios, tan penetrantes como los de Keith. No lo iba a negar, se sentía tremendamente intimidado por ella—, no le hagas daño a mi hijo. Espero que estés seguro de lo que haces porque sé de primera mano lo que siente y no es poca cosa. Dos años de recuerdos compartidos dan para mucho.

—Ambos estamos en la misma situación, no puedo hacerle daño sin hacerle daño a mí mismo así que…

—¿Ya? ¿Te has quedado contento? Ala, vuelve a ser el hetero de siempre —Espetó Keith acercándose a ellos. Lance le puso sus míticos dedos pistola y volvió hacia Allura con una risa alegre. La gente los miraba sin dar crédito de que esos fueran los legendarios paladines y supuestos héroes.

—¿Qué tal la experiencia? —Le preguntó su madre.

—Estúpida e innecesaria —En cuanto Shiro sintió sus dedos en el dorso de la mano, estiró los suyos entrelazándolos—, tengo ganas de irme ya a casa.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche en tu antigua casa? —Keith alzó los ojos hasta los suyos, asintiendo—, nos dejaban camas aquí, en la guarnición.

—Prefiero mi casa —Sabía que le intentaba decir algo con la mirada, pero se le escapaba el qué. Krolia carraspeó a su lado, inclinándose hacia ellos.

—Creo que voy a quedarme aquí a dormir, si queréis os podéis marchar ya y yo os excuso —Keith asintió una sola vez, tirando de la mano de Shiro hacia la salida del edificio.

—Keith, ¿está bien que nos vayamos juntos? No nos hemos despedido de nadie…

—Siempre que quieras esta bien y los vamos a volver a ver mañana, y pasado también —No apartaba los ojos de él, de su fina mandíbula, de lo mucho que había crecido y lo atractivo que le encontraba ahora que era un hombre adulto. Se frenó un poco para dejar pasar a un grupo de personas y le vio agachar la mirada, los hombros, apretando los labios y reteniendo aire en sus pulmones.

—Hasta pronto, Takashi —El origen del estado de Keith no era más que Adam. Le despidió con un movimiento de cabeza e intentó ignorar el titubeo en sus pasos al verlos cogidos de la mano.

—...Sí, sí, hasta luego.  

Por muy parte del pasado que fuera, seguía doliendo saber que si no era él quien le agarraba la mano, fue porque no tuvo el valor ni el amor suficiente para esperarle. Pero, ¿el hombre que ahora iba a su lado? ¿El hombre que entre risas y susurros caminaba hacia el garaje para robar un coche como cuando eran prácticamente adolescentes? Keith fue a por él cuando todos le daban por muerto. Dos veces. Tres si contamos en la que de verdad estaba muerto. Keith estaba siempre que le necesitaba. Keith no dejaría de estar nunca, lo sabía, no hacía falta hablarlo porque era más que evidente, las palabras se las llevaba el viento y Keith le demostraba su amor y lo mucho que le importaba en cada decisión que tomaba. Y no dependía, llevaba su vida propia con La Espada de Marmora, pero siempre que le necesitase, ahí iba a estar.

Y no estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Negó con la cabeza al ver que su elección no fue un coche, sino que “tomó prestada” una moto. Se subió tras él, rodeándole la cintura y besando la curva de su oreja con una suave sonrisa. Keith apretó uno de sus antebrazos al tiempo que arrancaba y Shiro no pudo más que derretirse ante la carcajada alegre que dio al pasar zumbando junto a los alterados guardias de seguridad que les llamaban a voces. El chico que conoció seguía ahí y esperaba que no muriese nunca ante su estoicismo ampliado por la madurez que le encontró demasiado pronto, ante esa sería determinación que adoptaba en las misiones, ante el guerrero en el que se había convertido. 

Llegaron a su pequeña cabaña, dejando la moto a un lado, encendiendo el generador para entrar después en la vivienda. Sin embargo, una vez en el interior y con la tenue luz de la bombilla del techo, miró a Shiro con cierta culpabilidad en el rostro. Mordiéndose el labio se apresuró a abrir la ventana, corriendo a sacudir las sábanas al exterior mientras Shiro se entretenía en observar con cierta nostalgia el mapa en la pared. Recordó la primera vez que le rescató, el sentimiento de agradecimiento nacido de saber que no se dio por vencido, que pretendía buscarle y que no solo le esperaba, sino que se lanzaría a las estrellas con tal de encontrarle.

—Lo siento, no recordaba lo horriblemente pequeño, feo, y abandonado que está esto —Apartó la mesa, abriendo el sofá cama que casi con toda seguridad era de todo menos cómodo, intentando ahuecar una almohada que vivió mejores tiempos—, encima solo tengo esto… para dormir. 

—Después de haber dormido en los leones no creo que haya nada más incómodo —intentó tranquilizarle, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Te veo muy seguro y yo no lo estaría tanto —giró su torso hacia él, por lo que acarició también su otro hombro. Las manos de Keith se agarraron con algo de timidez a la parte inferior de su chaqueta.

—Te voy a ser sincero, la prisión galra era más acogedora —Tuvo que reír ante el gesto cansado de “ _ no me toques los cojones _ ” tan típico de Keith. Cuando recuperó el aliento, llevó las manos a las mejillas del moreno, pasando el pulgar por la cicatriz de su mejilla—. No te pedí perdón por esto.

—No tienes que hacerlo, se que el verdadero tú no me haría daño —dejó caer la cara ante el contacto, mirándole a través de mechones de pelo negro. La presión en el pecho al tener esos dulces ojos violetas en los suyos le obligó a suspirar.

—Y si lo hago tengo a una galra letal dispuesta a acabar conmigo de una vez por todas —Keith dejó salir aire por la nariz en una breve risa, su mirada enamorada sin dejar la suya ni un momento, sus pies acercándose a los suyos—. Voy a besarte.

—No pidas permiso —Se aferró a la parte delantera de su chaqueta, Shiro acarició su nariz con la propia—, lo tienes desde hace mucho.

Sonrió en pleno beso porque apenas necesitaba inclinarse. Comenzó despacio, explorando la forma de sus labios, intentando memorizar con qué besos Keith apretaba sus puños o respiraba con más fuerza, sumergiéndose en el sonido de su garganta cuando le abrió la boca con la lengua, pasándola por el interior del labio superior. Keith subió las manos de su pecho a la nuca, profundizando los besos y acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta dejarla a cero. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Keith, cejas unidas en el centro y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Shiro bajó una mano hasta su fina cintura, colándola entre la tela de su camiseta y la tersa piel de sus abdominales y costados. Keith arqueó la espalda ante el contacto de los dedos sobre ella, presionando sus pechos, devorando su boca con impaciencia y una explosión de pasión. Shiro bajó la boca por su cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando mientras que el pulgar de la mano de su mejilla le pasaba sobre su boca húmeda de saliva. Keith succionó su pulgar y Shiro le miró, un intenso fuego surgiendo en sus entrañas al ver sus rojos labios rodear su carne de esa manera.

Le hizo caminar entre besos hasta la cama, tumbándolo con cuidado en esta, perdiendo el contacto de una de las manos de Keith momentáneamente al echarla hacia atrás en busca de apoyo. Se colocó en el colchón, abriendo las piernas para rodear la cintura de Shiro con ellas. El peliblanco pasó las palmas de las manos sobre la tirante tela de los estrechos pantalones de Keith, palpando los muslos por todos sus ángulos. Dejaron de besarse para intercambiar respiraciones calientes, mirándose a los ojos, Shiro subiendo sus enormes manos por la espalda del moreno, bajándolas hasta colarlas por dentro de su pantalón y calzoncillos. Keith adelantó las caderas, susurrando un suave  _ Shiro _ con un sonrojo que ahora también cubría sus orejas.

A pesar del polvo y el olor a cerrado de la habitación, el aroma de sus cuerpos excitados se imponía. Shiro pasó su recta nariz por la respingona frente a él, por su mejilla marcada con esa cicatriz, bajo su mandíbula, aspirando con fuerza. Keith inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dándole acceso con sus dedos enredados en los blancos cabellos y la gris chaqueta sobre él. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma pero los leves sonidos que Keith procuraba ahogar a cada contacto de su boca contra la piel del cuello se lo ponía complicado. Apretó con fuerza los glúteos que sostenía, restregando sus erecciones bajo la tela y mordiendo quizá un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

El pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue que la necesidad de lubricante era un problema real. Pero  _ cada cosa a su tiempo. _ De momento se colocó de rodillas en la cama, sentado sobre sus piernas y trayendo a Keith consigo. Le bajó la chaqueta por los hombros y fue Keith el que le besó esta vez apenas sin aliento, desabrochando el botón de su chaqueta y bajando la cremallera que la cerraba. Shiro enrolló los dedos al bajo de su camiseta negra, apartándose de él el segundo más breve para quitársela, arrojándola a un lado. A pesar de querer tomarse su tiempo no le daba tregua, y es que la boca de Keith, sus tirones de tela y cabellos y su respiración agitada delataba la tremenda excitación dueña de sus actos. Le dejó quitarle la chaqueta, quedándose con una camiseta interior sin mangas blanca, y entonces tomó el control.

Que no es que lo hubiera perdido en algún momento.

Tumbó de nuevo a Keith con las manos en su cintura, subiéndolas a sus antebrazos y alzando los brazos del desastre sudoroso que comenzaba a ser bajo su cuerpo. Entrelazó los dedos a los suyos, besos mansos y profundos procurando sosegar la excesiva excitación de Keith. Pero alzaba las caderas, las piernas rodeando su cintura en un agarre imposible, respirando con fuerza por la nariz. Entonces, se le ocurrió. Rompió el beso y le miró a los ojos, sus dedos aún atrapados sobre su cabeza.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —Le preguntó. Keith pareció salir de ese estado lujurioso, centrándose en la negra mirada de Shiro. Tras unos segundos bajó la suya, apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza.

—Ya, soy evidente, ¿no? —Tragó saliva, abriendo la boca y cerrándola otra vez, el bochorno evidente en sus gestos—. Es que… hoy… esta noche ha sido mi primer beso —murmuró sin alzar la vista—, siempre quise que fuera contigo y no tenía interés en nadie más. 

—¿Necesitas ir más despacio? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mun—

—No —Clavó la mirada en la suya, decidido aunque sonrojado, apretando sus dedos con fuerza—, quiero esto. Aunque no sepa hacer nada llevo esperando demasiado tiempo y no voy a dejar pasar ni un segundo más, Shiro.

—Takashi.

—¿Eh? —Pestañeó varias veces. Su resolución se desvaneció ante esa única palabra. Shiro soltó sus dedos, pasando los suyos por la mejilla de Keith con una suave sonrisa.

—Llámame Takashi —El moreno frunció el ceño, bajando las manos hacia el pecho lleno de cicatrices sobre él.

—¿Estás…? ¿Puedo? No es… ¿No es algo que solo hacía… él? —Vio la inseguridad en sus ojos, en lo pequeño que parecía repentinamente bajo su cuerpo. 

—No hagas eso, no te compares —Sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos, besándole la nariz—. No hay nada que comparar, sois personas diferentes, yo soy alguien diferente a quien era. Y quiero que tú, Keith, me llames Takashi —Bajó los labios hasta besarle de la manera más tierna en la boca, en las mejillas, sobre sus ojos, el lóbulo de su oreja—, quiero saber cómo suena en tus labios —susurró, apretando su cintura con ambas manos y pasando los pulgares por la v de sus músculos hacia abajo. 

—Ah, Shiro —Alzó los ojos del mentón que besaba para verle morderse el labio con fuerza—, Ta...Takashi —No fue más que un susurro inseguro pero adoró escucharlo.

—Voy a hacerte sentir muchas cosas, muchísimas, todo lo bueno que te mereces, todo el amor que debería haberte dado antes.

—No voy a poder… no puedo… es demasiado y aún no me has tocado —murmuró entre dientes, rozando su erección completa contra la que se formaba en sus pantalones.

—Tenemos tiempo y yo muchísima paciencia.

—Yo no —Le tiró del pelo con un gruñido en cuanto le dio un buen refregón de abajo a arriba—, ¡no puedo! Es… —Keith abrió los ojos, negando con la cabeza—, es demasiado. Estoy a punto de… no puedo… por favor, Shiro…

Se incorporó de nuevo, desenroscando las piernas de su cintura, tirando de sus pantalones y dejándolo en calzoncillos. El pecho de Keith subía y bajaba con su rápida respiración y aún observando lo precioso que era, se quitó la camiseta interior. El moreno tragó saliva abriéndose de piernas sin reservas, observando su pecho, lamiéndose los labios y alzando los brazos en búsqueda de contacto. Su comprimida erección le tensaba la oscura ropa interior y localizó una mancha oscura en el extremo de esta. Presionó su pulgar de abajo arriba recorriendo el contorno que convulsionó en reacción al contacto. Frotó la yema contra el relieve del glande, dejando a Keith agarrado a las sábanas y su rostro implorante, hecho un completo desastre.

_ Precioso. _

Se tumbó a su lado, de frente, pasando las manos por la blanca piel pintada con lunares de Keith que le rodeó la cintura con una pierna y palpó sus brazos desnudos hasta los hombros. Aunque seguía siendo más pequeño en tamaño que él, los músculos de su pecho, hombros y brazos eran una alegría a la vista y al tacto. Su tersura y firmeza fue otorgada por tantos meses, años si contamos los que pasó con su madre, de entrenamiento y esfuerzo, dando de resultado el cuerpo atlético frente a él. Fue besando las marcas una a una, exhalando gemidos calientes contra su piel por los tirones de pelo que recibía de su amante. La espalda por la que pasaba la mano se encorvó en cuanto sus labios rodearon uno de sus pezones, ya duros, un gemido suave y ahogado por los labios apretados de Keith como música de fondo.

Los estimuló con ambos pulgares, lamiendo el interior de su boca en un beso profundo en el que estrujó su nariz a la mejilla de un Keith suplicante, su nombre en los labios repetidas veces, alternando de Shiro a Takashi, siendo el segundo mucho más débil que el primero. Bajó una de sus manos hasta los calzoncillos oscuros, girando el torso de Keith hacia él hasta casi tumbarlo sobre su pecho, bajando la tela hasta debajo de sus gluteos sin quitarselos del todo. Shiro inclinó el torso hacia adelante, dejando al moreno apoyado en la almohada y, mordiéndose el labio, tiró de una de las nalgas de Keith,[ abriéndole y observando](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5da0514bdf652f399b46231bdc171903/tumblr_on9kdxIiqr1u8fll5o1_1280.png) mientras lo hacía. 

—Aahhmmm, Shiro, no, no… tan… no mires tan… no estoy, no me he duchado —Shiro miró hacia arriba soltando los dientes de su labio inferior, centrándose en el arrebolado rostro del hombre al que amaba. Keith le observaba con los párpados semicerrados, de lado, incapaz de hacerlo de frente. Sabiendo que era tan valiente, tan duro en la batalla y decidido, adoraba verlo así ahora; completamente a su merced.

—¿Puedo usar mi boca?

—¡¡Shiro!! —exclamó en quejido tembloroso al tiempo que se cubría la cara, asintiendo.

Quería verle retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, quería hacerle sentir mejor que nunca en su vida y contaba con la experiencia y el conocimiento para ello. Claro que cada persona era diferente y quizás lo que tenía en mente no resultaba como esperaba. Sin embargo, Keith se mostraba de lo más receptivo, dejándose hacer por completo sin luchar por el control ni oponer resistencia. Con un leve toque a su hombro y cintura le puso de cara al colchón, besando su nuca y entre sus omóplatos, bajando la boca despacio. Miró arriba y vio a Keith aferrarse a la almohada que quedaba ante su cara pasando los brazos por debajo, apoyando la frente en ella mientras le observaba con ojos brillantes.

Le bajó los calzoncillos y los dejó caer sobre la mesa a su lado sin apartar la vista de sus piernas y culo. No le tocó en ese punto a estimular con las manos directamente, no le tocó con nada porque quería que el primer contacto fuera el de su boca. Le [separó las nalgas](https://78.media.tumblr.com/706cad85bd9e65352fedfbd8ffd4fdc5/tumblr_on9kdxIiqr1u8fll5o2_1280.png), su brazo derecho sobre la parte baja de su espalda y el izquierdo sobre el muslo derecho de Keith, de piernas abiertas para él. Observó la entrada rosada de su cuerpo, y es que si algo le gustaba de verle desnudo es que, a diferencia de él mismo, apenas tenía vello. Respiró sobre él, besando alrededor, sonriendo ligeramente ante el respingo de Keith que alzó el trasero, acercándoselo. Rodeó la tirante y arrugada piel del moreno con solo la húmeda punta de su lengua, escuchándole ocultar gimoteos contra la almohada. Y al pasar el ancho de su lengua de abajo arriba despacio le sintió temblar bajo sus manos, por lo que lo repitió, mirando al frente.

Keith echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gemido que bien podría haber sido una palabra mal sonante o su nombre, indescifrable. Shiro quería oír más, necesitaba más, y si eso significaba que Keith tuviera que llegar al orgasmo, que así fuera. Hundió la cara entre las cachas de su culo, lamiendo frenético, soltando una de sus manos para acariciar la desatendida, goteante y henchida erección olvidada a propósito entre sus piernas. Las rodillas le fallaron y Shiro le puso boca arriba en un rápido movimiento, colocándolas sobre sus amplios hombros. Keith cruzó los tobillos tras su cuello atrapándolo, tirándole del pelo con una mano y de la almohada con la otra. Estimuló la entrada a su cuerpo con la lengua, roncos gemidos involuntarios contra la piel que besaba y lamía, pellizcando un pezón con una mano y cubriendo casi toda su erección con la otra. Su misma lubricación le sirvió para masturbarle sin inconvenientes.

—Shi… Shiro… Shiro… voy a… Takashi…

—No te contengas, Keith, no te contengas nunca conmigo —Succionó uno de sus testículos, girando la mano al bajarla por su dureza. La observó mientras lo hacía, pensando que a pesar de no ser especialmente grande o gruesa le daría muchísimo placer tenerla dentro.  _Pero eso en otra ocasión..._

—¡Takashi! 

Su nombre ascendía en tono conforme lo hacía la espalda de Keith de la cama, tensando los muslos y aplastandole entre ellos.  _ Qué mejor manera de morir que esta _ . Cuando más dura notó su erección pasó la lengua por la parte inferior hacia el glande, y al hundirla en su boca rozando lo más posible sintió el espasmo, escuchó el agudo sonido entre dientes, sufrió el tirón de pelo y se deleitó en el temblor de los músculos de Keith bajo su cuerpo. Tuvo que tragar varias veces, un poco fastidiado por lo callado del orgasmo. Pero su rostro… su rostro lo compensaba. Keith abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso, el sonrojo llegando a su pecho, el pelo hecho un desastre y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Los músculos de su estómago en tensión, sus brazos también, sentado en la cama con la cabeza echada hacia adelante. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios en cuanto cogió aire, dejándose caer hacia atrás, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez.

—Keith—, subió por la maltrecha cama hasta posar los antebrazos sobre la cabeza del moreno, que respiraba como podía con los ojos cerrados—, ¿todo bien?

—Dame… unse… dameunsegundo —Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla de Shiro, haciéndole apoyar la frente en la de él—, déjame… tengo… déjame asimilar que esto me ha pasado de verdad.

—Los segundos que necesites —Le besó la frente, Keith se giró hacia él, encogiéndose en su abrazo con la cara contra su pecho.

—Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte —Le estrujó hasta el punto de pensar que quizás le hacía daño pero un ronroneo contento fue lo que sacó de Keith—. No me olvido de ti, tú también… quiero que tú también...

—Ya estoy disfrutando, créeme. Tengo que tener los calzoncillos para tirarlos a la basura —Sonrió ampliamente al notar su pecho temblar por la risa. 

—Quiero hacer… quiero hacer unas cuantas cosas, ¿me dejarías? —Shiro se lamió los labios lleno de anticipación, y es que fuera lo que fuera que Keith planeaba, sería delicioso.

—Lo que tú quieras. Pídeme lo que sea —Asintió aún aplastado contra su pecho.

Tras un largo suspiro que estabilizó su respiración, sacó la cabeza del hueco de su cuello, besándole la mejilla despacio. Shiro bajó sus manos por la espalda de Keith con una leve sonrisa, dejándose hacer, exhalando con un escalofrío cuando sus labios recorrieron el camino de mandíbula a clavículas en cortos y húmedos besos. Con sus manos le hizo tumbarse boca arriba en el colchón, pasándolas después por su torso tan despacio que su primer instinto fue subir las manos a sus muñecas, obligándole a llegar a donde viajaban. Pero se contuvo, apretando los puños, lamiéndose los labios, limitándose a sentir y observar. 

—Jamás pensé que fuera a tenerte así, aquí —susurró Keith, pasando los dedos entre los blancos cabellos de Shiro, haciéndole cerrar los ojos un segundo. Al abrirlos, el amor con el que le miraba le resultó abrumador—, siempre fue una fantasía. Algo inalcanzable.

—Pues aquí estoy —sonrió halagado por sus palabras, sentándose para rodearle la cintura con ambos brazos—, contigo, y no hay ningún otro lugar en el que prefiriese estar que con tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío —De la garganta de Keith surgió un quejido, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para agarrarle del pelo después, suspirando de manera temblorosa en su boca.

—Te quiero, te quiero tanto… Shiro… 

Quiso decirle un  _ yo también _ pero no le dejó con sus besos, apretujones y susurros. Se dejó caer sobre él con las manos en los hombros y soltó el agarre de su cintura al darse cuenta de que la boca de Keith bajaba de nuevo por su pecho. Y al principio pensó que le besaba de manera aleatoria pero al fijarse le enterneció comprobar que su boca cubría todas y cada una de sus cicatrices. Las acariciaba y las besaba, como si el contacto pudiera borrar todo el dolor que le causaron y, en cierta manera, así era. Al llegar a sus pantalones, de rodillas en el colchón y echándose hacia atrás, tragó saliva, respirando hondo después. Quiso decirle que se tranquilizase pero prefirió guardar silencio. Keith le miró a los ojos al quitarle el botón, Shiro le observaba con los antebrazos apoyados en la cama. Levantó las caderas para que tirase de ellos y también se llevó los calzoncillos. Por su reacción supo que fue inintencionadamente, y es que sus ojos se abrieron tanto o más que su boca, aspirando al dejar su semi erección al descubierto. 

Salió del bloqueo casi tan pronto como le llegó, la atención puesta al completo en esa zona de su cuerpo, bajando de manera torpe lo que le quedaba de ropa por las piernas. Con los dedos de los pies, Shiro se quitó los calcetines, sonriendo al ver que Keith los seguía llevando puestos. Abrió las piernas sonriendo suavemente y tensó los músculos al sentir las caricias de sus dedos, de una boca insegura que dejaba hormigueos allí por donde besaba. Los ojos de Keith alternaban constantemente de los que se traía entre manos a su rostro, comprobando, asegurándose de que lo que hacía surtía un efecto positivo en él. Lo que no se imaginaba era lo mucho que le afectaba ver su boca rosada de tantos besos acercarse cada vez más a su erección, cuánto le excitaba sentir sus manos en la piel. 

—Keith… —No quería meterle prisa, pero se impacientaba. Bajó una mano, acariciando sus largos y suaves cabellos azabache, tirando hasta que esa boca rozó su glande—, Keith…

Incapaz de contenerse, el moreno se llevó una mano entre las piernas para acariciarse, sosteniendo la base del miembro erguido frente a su cara con la otra. Shiro dejó salir una larga y grave exhalación en cuanto succionó el glande ahuecando las mejillas, recorriendo cada centímetro que introducía en su boca con la lengua, tan despacio que le resultaba desquiciante. No pudo tragarlo muy hondo pero tampoco hacía falta. Subía y bajaba con la misma lentitud y dedicación, presionando, la humedad caliente de su boca haciéndole pensar donde de verdad quería meterla por completo. Shiro se echó hacia adelante escupiéndose en el índice, pasándolo después por la entrada del cuerpo de Keith. Su culo se alzaba, redondo, apetecible, sintió deseos de volver a enterrar la cara en él. Keith gimió en su polla, obligándole a apretar los dientes y su pelo con la otra mano, introduciendo la primera falange del dedo.

—Keith… —Le chupaba sin control alguno, abriendo la boca para gemir, acercando el trasero a sus dedos. 

—Takashi fóllame —musitó todo aliento, masturbándole de una manera tan  _ perfecta _ que tuvo que apartarle, sacándole el dedo y agarrándole de los brazos con un gemido atascado en la garganta.

Cerró los ojos para respirar hondo y controlarse, y al abrirlos los clavó en Keith. Le dio la impresión de que tembló bajo su mirada y le gustó tanto el gemido agudo tras su labios que quiso beberselo. El moreno se apoyó en sus abdominales para llegar hasta su boca, chocando en un beso sucio y desesperado al tiempo que montaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Shiro le acercó tirando de su pelo y trasero, rompiendo el beso solo por pura necesidad.

—¿Tienes algo que podamos usar de lubricante? —Intentó sonar calmado y bajo control pero sospechaba que algo de ese desorden que eran sus hormonas en ese instante se reflejó en la pregunta.

—Creo… creo que… ¿aceite? —Le temblaba la voz, le temblaban las manos y Shiro no sabía cómo se contenía para no darle un nuevo orgasmo—, el mueble… está fuera, el edificio de fuera.

—Dame un segundo.

Le tumbó en la cama, a punto de quedarse donde estaba al separarse y ver una renovada erección entre sus piernas. Shiro se lamió los labios, hambriento, negando con la cabeza. Agradeció el fresco del exterior al salir y el estar en medio de la nada, ya que nadie le vería pasearse desnudo con esa descomunal erección rezumante por el medio del desierto. Entró en la cocina, buscando frenético en los muebles hasta dar con una pequeña botella de aceite a la mitad. Se apresuró a volver dentro de la casa y la imagen que le recibió fue la de Keith, con sus dedos brillantes de saliva, introduciendolos en su interior. Se recostaba de piernas abiertas, metiendo y sacando un dedo hasta el nudillo, mordiéndose los labios. 

—¿Empiezas sin mí? 

Le sobresaltó su grave voz, sacando el dedo de golpe y observando entre sonrojos y jadeos cómo se arrodillaba ante él. Shiro tumbó la botella empapando un solo dedo, extendiendo el espeso líquido por los demás. Se colocó una de sus piernas sobre el antebrazo, abriendo la otra lo más que podía. Pasó la mano desde sus testículos hacia abajo por su perineo, acariciando la entrada, dejando la piel que rozaba brillante. Keith se agarró a las sábanas, elevando las caderas, apretando los abdominales para ello. Cuando finalmente Shiro introdujo un dedo, le escuchó aspirar temblorosamente, volviendo a tragarse unos gemidos que deseaba escuchar.

—Mira esto, mírate, oh, joder… —Su culo le tragaba y cuando sacaba el dedo, latía, pidiendo más—. Keith eres perfecto.

Despacio y con paciencia fue dilatándolo, observándole retorcerse cuando cruzaba los dedos, esperando para añadir un tercero. Le apartó las manos de la erección que se acariciaba, de un rabioso rojo en la zona del glande. Y las alejó porque de haber curvado sus dedos para presionar su próstata mientras se masturbaba, probablemente habría llegado al orgasmo. Su agarre a almohada, la curvatura de su espalda y la vena de su cuello hinchada al evitar el gemido así se lo hizo ver. La rigidez de Shiro dio una sacudida ante la visión, impacientándose, preguntándose qué le haría a esa ruina gimoteante cuando se la metiera hasta el fondo. Por ello, introdujo un tercer dedo. Los cruzó en su interior, rozando la zona de máximo placer de tanto en tanto, asegurándose de que no perdía excitación ante el posible malestar que le pudiera estar causando. Y no fue hasta que Keith no comenzó a pedir más que ni se planteó penetrarle.

—Shiro, más, más, por favor, más —Le agarró de detrás de su otra rodilla, colocando ambas sobre sus hombros e inclinándose al frente para besarle, doblando a Keith sobre sí mismo hasta pegarle las rodillas al pecho.

—Avísame si no te gusta —Alcanzó de nuevo el aceite volcando un poco sobre la palma de su mano, acariciando su casi dolorosa erección. 

La alineó con la entrada del moreno, pasando el glande de arriba abajo sin introducirla. Los dedos de Keith se clavaron en el brazo con el que Shiro se apoyaba en la cama y en su nuca, besándole en lentos lametones, derramando pequeños gemidos en su boca. Susurró el nombre de Keith al comenzar a penetrarle, rindiéndose ante la calidez y estrechez de su cuerpo, entrando despacio. Y fue en ese momento cuando rompió lo que fuese que le hacía contenerse. 

Gimió. 

Keith gimió tan fuerte que retumbó en las paredes de la pequeña casa, y no fue un gemido de dolor. 

—¡Sí, Takashi, sí, aaaahm! —Keith cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de aspirar al profundizar su vaivén, conteniéndose todo lo que podía por no follarle como de verdad deseaba—, ¡enorme, tan… me… Shiro!

—¿Te gusta? —A pesar de estar casi seguro de que así era, preguntó. Keith no abrió los ojos, pero asintió varias veces, balbuceando una retahíla indescifrable con la voz ronca.

Shiro gimió en su cuello al chocar con su pelvis, Keith echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sin contención, pasando las uñas por los costados de su amante. Se movía muy despacio, en leves oscilaciones de caderas que le proporcionaban placer sin riesgo de acabar antes de lo que quisiera. Y al darle tan profundamente rozaba la próstata de Keith en cada movimiento, obligandole a crispar los dedos, abrir y cerrar la boca, meneándose desesperado bajo él.

—Más, más, Takashi, más —Suaves jadeos acompasaban cada penetración, gimiendo al dar un poco más brusco contra su interior—. ¡Dame más!

Shiro miró hacia el costado al sentir un punzante dolor sobre sus costillas, quejándose. Y volvió el rostro hasta el de Keith al comprobar que sus uñas eran más largas de lo normal. Colmillos afilados, ojos amarillos y amenazantes, una fuerza en las piernas que no debería existir en esa postura. Keith apoyó ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo, dándose impulso para subir y bajar las caderas, forzando a Shiro a follarle con más fuerza. 

—Keith, no quiero hacerte daño —Alzó las manos hasta su cuello, mordiéndoselo de tal manera que Shiro siseó aspirando de puro dolor—, ¡joder! ¡Como quieras!

Se quitó de encima saliendo de su cuerpo, agarrando el tobillo que le quedaba a su derecha con la mano izquierda, rodeando la cintura de Keith con el otro brazo para después tirar y darle la vuelta en la cama. Le elevó las caderas, obligándole a quedarse de rodillas y tras agarrar su trasero con fuerza volvió a alinearse con su entrada. Irrumpió en él con un chasquido al alcanzar el tope, hasta el fondo. Keith gruñó aferrado a la almohada, su erección rebotando a cada fuerte embestida. Apretó ambas cachas de su culo, azotando una, subiendo después la mano por la espalda de Keith hasta [su cuello](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e2c239457c009e752e12a7b8c3252a34/tumblr_on9kdxIiqr1u8fll5o3_1280.png). Se inclinó sobre él sin darle tregua a su trasero, cada vez más apretado a su alrededor, el sublime roce llevándole más y más cerca de su límite.

—¿Así, así te gusta? —Le agarró del pelo, recogiéndolo con una mano y tirando hacia atrás para observar su rostro. Su sonrisa era toda colmillos y dientes afilados,  _ sexy. _

—¿No puedes más fuerte o qué te pasa? No soy de porcelana, Takashi.

Lo salvaje de su comportamiento le dejó sin palabras.

Hacía unos segundos era un chico desmadejado y sobreexcitado en sus brazos. Repentinamente se convirtió en una bestia sexual con más libido de la que él mismo parecía tener. Y si así era la cosa, tendría que ir con todo. 

Volvió a tirarle del pelo y a azotarle, haciendo la cama crujir de manera peligrosa y a Keith gemir afirmaciones en exhalaciones calientes y húmedas. Shiro estiró la espalda, abriéndole más de piernas, penetrándole en un ángulo con el que obtuvo el resultado que buscaba. Keith perdió el apoyo de sus manos, temblando cuando en cada fuerte embestida castigaba su próstata. Y la manera en la que le apretaba, en la que su cuerpo masajeaba su hinchada erección le comenzaba a resultar excesivo. Pasó la mano hacia adelante, masturbándole con la mano aún resbaladiza del aceite.

—Tírame —Shiro no entendió de primeras el balbuceo de Keith, hasta que lo gimió con fuerza—, el pelo, tira, no me… Shiro, fuerte.

Una mano en su pelo, la otra en su erección con firmeza, perdiendo constancia en sus acometidas, perdiendo el control, volviendo los susurros de su nombre gemidos que casi eran quejidos. Keith le llamaba entre falsos sollozos, gruñendo cuando reafirmó el tirón de pelo, juntando las piernas y derramándose contra el colchón. Shiro le exprimió, conteniéndose a pesar de que los espasmos de su interior le apretaban la polla tanto que apenas era capaz de follarle sin correrse. Keith comenzó a temblar en cuanto sus músculos cedieron, en cuanto bajó del subidón del clímax, agudos quejidos lastimeros saliendo de su garganta, destartalado sobre la cama. Shiro apoyó ambas manos, la manchada y la limpia, en el culo de Keith, arremetiendo un par de veces más contra él y dejándose ir. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía un orgasmo tan potente, volviéndose gelatina sobre Keith conforme se vaciaba en él. 

Su respiración pesada y ardiente pasó sobre la nívea espalda y su nuca, besándole después, comenzando a calmarse. Y al ser un poco más dueño de sus músculos, se echó a un lado con un quejido saliendo de sus pulmones, cayendo boca arriba en la cama posando una mano en el pecho y la otra apartando sus sudados cabellos hacia atrás. Keith se giró, probablemente haciendo un desastre de las sábanas, dejándose caer sobre su pecho rodeándole con un brazo. Bajó la mano de su pelo al hueco de la espalda del moreno, besándole la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó. No contestó con palabras, pero asintió—, te diría que espero no haberme pasado pero a lo mejor casi que ha sido al revés.

—Dame diez minutos y ya veremos —Shiro rió cansado, cerrando los ojos.

—Oye, no soy tan joven como tú, dame un rato más largo.

Ahora fue Keith quien rió con sutileza, suspirando hondo. La cama sería incómoda pero el calor del cuerpo de su pareja y la relajación tras un orgasmo tan devastador le llevaron de la mano al mundo de los sueños.

Y en lo que le pareció apenas unos minutos se despertó, escuchando una suave melodía proveniente del exterior de la casa. Buscó sus calzoncillos y camiseta, pero solo encontró lo primero. Y es que lo segundo lo llevaba puesto Keith, sentado en el porche con una guitarra en sus manos, tocando despacio y cantando con una  [ voz preciosa ](https://youtu.be/1mHJkLuZD64) . Shiro se dejó caer contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, observando la espalda del hombre que amaba e imaginando que la letra de la canción iba por él. Sabiendo que iba por él. Conforme avanzaba le escuchaba con más seguridad, como todo lo que hacía en la vida comenzaba titubeante pero una vez le pillaba el truco… Sonrió para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. No le interrumpió, la escuchó entera, o al menos hasta que dejó de cantar.

—Si dejas a los paladines ya sabes dónde tienes futuro —Keith se volvió bruscamente, abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrojándose.

—¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, creo que… hacía mucho que no tocaba —Se echó hacia un lado en el escalón, dejandole espacio—, ¿no tienes frío?

—Estoy bien. Nunca me dijiste que tocabas la guitarra.

—Era de mi padre, me enseñó lo más básico —Le pasó una mano por la superficie—, he tenido que afinarla porque hacía un ruido del infierno, pero ahora suena un poco más decente. Creo que se la voy a dar a mi madre —La tranquila sonrisa, algo triste en sus ojos, le hizo suspirar. Realmente era bellísimo.

—Le gustará tener algo de él, estoy seguro. Y oye, esa canción no iría por mí, ¿no? —Le miró de reojo, enderezando la espalda.

—Ahm… estaba… sí, estaba pensando en ti —Shiro alzó una mano, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Hay algo más bonito en este universo que tú? De momento no lo he visto.

—¡Shiro! —Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sonriendo y encogiéndose—, ¡no seas tan...empalagoso! ¿Cómo puedes decirme estas cosas aquí y luego ser tan sucio en la cama?

—Te encanta —Tras poner su mano en la sien de Keith, besó la contraria—, igual que te ha encantado lo de antes —Ante la mención de sexo enderezó la espalda, mirándole de frente—, ¿quieres repetir o…?

—Sí. Sí, quiero.

—Wow, ¿ya nos estamos casando?

—No lo sé pero te aviso de que también quiero que me folles en el león negro y es algo que va a pasar —Ante sus ojos vio la transformación de chico adorable a salvaje galra, y  _ oh… cómo le gustó. _

—Lo que quieras, cuando quieras, pero esta noche eres mío.

—O no…

Fue Keith el que, tras dejar la guitarra contra la pared del porche, le llevó a la habitación con una sonrisa golfa.

El que le hizo gemir y retorcerse esta vez.

El que le recordó lo que era casi perder la cordura por la intensidad de un sentimiento.

El que le recordó lo que era sentirse amado sin condiciones.

El que le recordó que el mundo no era solo sufrimiento, que tenía cosas buenas, que tenía gente buena.

El que con sus caricias y besos le fue sanando el alma.

El que le hizo querer vivir de nuevo porque, literalmente, le trajo de vuelta a la vida.

El que siempre iba a estar ahí.

Y por el que él también estaría.

Porque él también recordaba, todos y cada uno de los segundos a su lado, buenos y malos.

Y jamás los olvidaría.

 

* * *

 

Os dejo a [**la artista**](http://yuutayo.tumblr.com/post/158736512291/this-is-so-self-indulgent) que ha inspirado gran parte del fic, tiene más fanarts que son... wow...

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido un smut porque sí, porque se me apetecía y los muchachos lo merecen.  
> No sé en vuestra mente, pero en la mía todo esto es canon.  
> Y en fin, ya os dejo con una idea de cuál es el siguiente smut que pretendo escribir.  
> *cejitas sugerentes*
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar, os adoro ♥  
> Nos vemos por twitter! → TifaK_Sugar


End file.
